


Better Together

by SheWritesDirty



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Brolationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Me struggling at lore, Mostly this is just sex I'm sorry, Multiple Orgasms, Soft and Filthy, Some Exposition, Strip Holochess, Very little parenting of Grogu, space daddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28918026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWritesDirty/pseuds/SheWritesDirty
Summary: Luke wasn’t even looking at them when they descended from the ship they’d traveled all this time in, down to the hangar grounds.“Dear brother, I’ve brought you someone.” Leia called, and Luke's head snapped up — the curiosity on his face instantly wiped away by… concern and, then again by something else.Something that seemed almost…pleased.OR: The pwp AU where Luke and Din strike up a charming brolationship that turns into something more over a heated game of strip Dejarik.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 26
Kudos: 356





	Better Together

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been thinking about these Space Daddies non-stop since the finale of season two.
> 
> I won't lie, my understanding of the more detailed Star Wars lore is… severely lacking, compared to most diehard fans. But I’ve done my best. And I know Luke is supposed to be like, WiSe JEdI MaStEr by this point but listen. I just wanted to write him being a little less wise master and a little more… actual disaster? I dunno. Please ignore all the things that don't make sense, because I just wanted to write about them having a brolationship that turns into something hot and heavy and full of DISGUSTING FEELINGS.

“HAH!” Luke exclaimed, pulling away from the fighter controls and enthusiastically slapping Din on his armored shoulder. Din barely moved with the impact, frowning tightly behind his helmet at the Jedi’s show of over-familiarity. “What do you think of that?! I knew you wouldn’t be able to out fly me, listen — you put up a good fight, I’ll give you that.”

It was strange to see him acting his age like this, acting like a young man and not… The hero of the Republic, and one of the last remaining _living_ Jedi masters. Acting nothing like a boy torn from his mundane, farmer life and thrust into something so much bigger than anything he’d ever known... or maybe, acting _exactly_ like that.

Din wasn’t entirely sure if he liked Luke more this way, or not.

He pushed away from the flight simulator, annoyed at having lost but — he figured he should have seen it coming, considering who he’d gone up against. “You cheated.” Din pointed out all the same, a little hint of something sour in his tone.

“Hey!” Luke shouted, trailing behind as Din rose from his chair and turned to leave the cockpit, stepping down from the flight-trainer and back into the hanger. “The _hell_ I cheated!” He was insistent, his pride clearly riding on this.

“You used the force.” Din pointed out, a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Despite having seen Grogu use the force plenty of times, it still left him feeling a little unsettled. Nervous. He trusted Grogu to use his powers for only good, other people were… harder to trust.

Even someone like Luke Skywalker.

“The force isn't cheating.” Luke scoffed, smiling wickedly when Din cast his gaze back over his shoulder. “It’s simply using all my abilities to my own advantage.” Din just hummed, not entirely convinced.

* * *

Din had spent months lost, wandering through the galaxy trying to pick back up the pieces of his old life. To follow the creed once more, and to slip back into the only existence he’d ever known as a Mandalorian. 

Bo-Katan had argued against his choice to return to collecting bounties, demanding instead that he go to Mandalore and rise to the fate he’d unknowingly laid claim to. He’d refused, and although Bo-Katan had let him leave… he’d sensed in her the fire that still burned, and that he had not seen the last of her.

That someday she would return, to claim what she felt was rightfully hers. The darksaber thrummed like an ominous reminder, sheathed in its hilt and strapped to his hip like a ticking time bomb.

So he’d returned to his old ways and… realized that it wasn't enough — that he could never be fulfilled again doing this sort of thing. That he’d laid his hands on _family_ and… it was stronger even, than the bond he felt to the Mandalorian way.

That was when he’d set his talents in finding that which did not want to be found, to uncovering where Luke Skywalker might have been hiding out... and where Din might once again be reunited with Grogu. The quest led him into the dark underbellies of the galaxy, places he was plenty familiar with — and he paid with the last of his credits he’d earned collecting bounties, for the information he would need.

Somewhere along the way he must have alerted the New Republic to his movements, because he’d found himself surrounded by agents of the Republic and… as easily as he might have been able to take them out, he figured slaughtering the people loyal to the very man he wanted to find was… unwise.

He let them take him in, and he’d found himself thrown into a cell… and then holding audience with none other than the Princess herself; Leia Organa. She stood stiff, her hands tucked into the sleeves of her gown… staring sharply, distrust etched into her features.

“Normally I would not come, but I’ve heard my brother speak of you.” She said, pausing for a moment. Din thought it might be best if he kept his silence, and so he waited for more. “And you, as it seems… cannot keep my brother's name out of your own mouth, either.”

Din shifted uncomfortably against the shackles binding his wrists behind his back. They hadn’t properly disarmed him, and he still had his armor — he thought it spoke volumes about the incompetence of the Republic. A spike of fear rolled through him knowing he’d entrusted Grogu to these people… but quickly tamped it back down, reminding himself a Jedi was another story. 

That he’d entrusted Grogu to the closest thing to his _own kind_ , and that he hadn’t made the wrong decision.

“Tell me, why you felt the need to speak my brother's name to cheats and thieves.” Leia went on, the frown on her face twitching, as if she’d sensed how Din’s focus from her had slipped.

“I want to see him again.” Din’s voice was hard, and it begged no question. 

“My brother? I had no _idea_ …” Leia replied, a sly grin hitting her face — all that hard, practiced control melting away to show more of what lay underneath. Din got the impression she was a real handful, and likely to cut as sharp with a tongue as he might with his spear.

“Grogu.” Din insisted, anger rumbling up from his chest and marring his calm facade. He felt a little unhinged, like being this close now… it made him clumsy, hungry for what he wanted and showing his hand far too easily.

“Relax, where do you think we are going now — as we speak?” She asked, letting some of that sharp smile slide into something softer… more understanding. Like she’d experienced the same love for family as he did, and she knew all too well of the heartache that distance brought with it. 

Leia released him after that — after a short time spent interrogating him… which he felt was more for show than anything else, he couldn’t picture her as the sort of woman to free him if she had any doubt in her mind of his intentions.

She offered him a room and stories of how Grogu and Luke’s training had been going since Din had left… and he eagerly hung on every single word. It wasn’t long before they were landing at the planet that housed the particular Republic outpost that Luke had been holed up in. The same one that Leia helped to run the New Republic’s order from.

It hadn’t really been what Din had expected, after seeing Luke the first time and handing Grogu over. He’d known plenty of stories of Jedi and their temples, of sacred grounds where the Force was strong. This place was… anything but that. It was filled with nothing more than glorified freedom fighters, struggling to transition to their new role as peace-keepers for the free Galaxy.

And then he saw Luke, robes abandoned for a much more casual look — he almost blended in with the others, looking completely average in his regulation jumpsuit. His hair was a little wild, his face a little flush, as he spoke excitedly to another person and… he was standing next to his X-Wing, helmet held tight between his arm and his hip, that same droid as last time beeping endlessly at his side.

Luke wasn’t even looking at them when they descended from the ship they’d traveled all this time in, down to the hangar grounds.  
  
“Dear brother, I’ve brought you someone.” Leia called, and Luke's head snapped up — the curiosity on his face instantly wiped away by… concern and, then again by something else. 

Something that seemed almost… _pleased_.

* * *

When Din had first seen Grogu again… it was accompanied by a rush of relief, his knees going weak and… he fell to them, tears building at the corners of his eyes as Grogu waddled over to him and raised his little arms as if to be picked up. 

  
Din showed no hesitation, and gingerly lifted the kid up and embraced him. He’d been away too long, he didn’t know how he had ever been able to give this up… but he knew he never would again. 

Luke had stepped up behind him, giving them a moment before speaking. “I guess I should show you around.” Which, as soon as Dins legs worked again — he had.

The outpost was small, almost like it was meant to be concealed… and Luke had nodded and admitted that this was intentional, when Din questioned him about it. It made sense, there were still many people in the galaxy who would have risked everything just to put an end to either Luke or Leia’s life.

And if the shell of the Empire was still looking for Grogu… then he was glad to know that Luke had chosen a place that was at least somewhat remote for their training. Still, there was that nagging feeling that it wasn’t quite what he’d been expecting and… Luke seemed aware of it, if the tension he held in his shoulders was anything to go by.

Still, Din stayed. He would have, even without Luke’s blessing but — as it would turn out, there had was no fight to be had over the matter. Luke welcomed him more than happily, almost like he was relieved. Pleased to have the assistance with Grogu and, admitting that the kid had been a little mopey without Din here.

Besides that, Luke had apparently found it rather difficult to keep the kid out of trouble which… Din couldn’t help the tiny swell of pride at that. Knowing that Grogu was still the same old, same old. A rascal through and through.

“He just won't stop putting things in his mouth!” Luke complained, running a hand through his windswept hair, making it worse. “You won't believe the things I’ve had to fish out of there.”

Din could believe, and he smiled behind his helmet.

Luke had shown him to his own quarters and… though it felt strange to settle down like this… it helped having Grogu there, giving him a sense of purpose. Like he wasn’t just throwing away his path for nothing. He knew he was doing the right thing when Grogu coo'd up at him, his little claws tinking softly at Din's deskar.

And it would seem that... for reasons other than just... help, with the kid. Luke seemed glad that Din was here too, simply because he was... Din.

It didn’t take long for a friendship to bloom between the two of them. Perhaps fostered by their shared responsibility for handling Grogu and… perhaps for other reasons as well. Din couldn’t deny that speaking with Luke was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes.

And as for Luke… well he wasn’t all that difficult to read. Especially when he spent his nights hounding Din at his quarters, and Din found himself not all that bothered by the frequent rapping of knuckles at his door well past turn down.

Or by the persist need Luke seemed to have to sneak out at night and, with a bottle of Cassandran Brandy (and the not so subtle need to relive some of the carefree lifestyle of a young, twenty something, that he’d been forced to miss) pulling Din into whatever hi-jinks he’d thought up for the night.

Usually it was flight simulations, sparring, a game of high stakes Dejarik that consisted of offering up items that no man should have rightly offered up... The night Luke had offered his own saber as collateral, Din had shook his head and announced that he had, in fact, drank too much

Luke had called him _scared_ , and put up a pretty impressive struggle when Din collected him into his arms and dragged him back to his own quarters.

But...

Other times they’d simply talk, and Din had come to learn so much more about the Jedi than he’d ever thought he would know about anyone. He’d listened to Luke talk about his dreams, his ambitions, what he wanted to achieve for the future of the Jedi.

“I want to find a real, proper place to train padawans… Republic installations are not all that well suited to honing and understanding the force, if you can believe.” He’d said, shooting a knowing look at Din. “But I… I can't leave Leia, not with everything she’s been saddled with.”

“Do you really think that Leia cannot do this without you?” Din asked, and Luke looked hurt for a moment… before he seemed to understand what Din really meant by that.

“I’m not sure that… that I’m ready — that I’m strong enough.” He confessed, a sad look in his eyes as he turned his gaze out of the window, looking up into the night sky over head, burning stars blinking down at them. 

“You are.” Din replied, and it was the easiest thing for him to say. Because he knew in his heart it was true. “I’ve seen the way you are, training Grogu.”

“But I still have doubts…” Luke whispered, never tearing his eyes away from the vastness of space. “I still feel things that… that Jedi shouldn’t feel.”

Din just scoffed, moving his elbows from where they were propping him up and laying down on his back, closing his eyes. “I’m not supposed to be here, it’s not the way.” Din said, his voice carefully controlled as he spoke. “But I am still here, and would you say this is bad?”

Luke was quiet for a moment before speaking, “No.” he sighed. “Having you here is… it _can’t_ be wrong.”

“And yet, you were meant to train Grogu alone. Ahsoka spoke of how my being here would corrupt him.” Din pointed out, “You disagreed and allowed me to stay. Why?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Luke said, finally looking away from the stars and laying back next to Din. Their shoulders were pressed together, and Din had a very hard time focusing on anything else. “I went against the right path for my own personal gain…”

  
“Grogu’s.” Din corrected, turning his head just enough to see a nervous look splashed over Luke’s face. “For Grogu’s gain, and mine.” He repeated, not quite understanding why Luke had said his own.

“Right.” Luke agreed, still nervous.

“Nothing has gone wrong, we’re all still standing.” He pointed out, picturing little Grogu learning peacefully alongside Luke. He’d stopped by to watch their training sessions so many times, it’d almost become like a habit. And he’d seen the way Luke was with Grogu, patient and kind and… it had always lit some fire deep within Din, to watch the bond they seemed to share growing.

He would have thought he’d feel jealousy, to see Grogu become so close to another but… it wasn’t like that at all, and Din would have been more than happy to make room for Luke in his life. He paused, and stamped down that train of thought… he wasn't- that wasn’t what this was.

“It’s dangerous.” Luke said, wholly unaware of the inner turmoil Din was suddenly afflicted with.

“Well… we will deal with it, if it ever really comes to be.” Din said, crossing his arms over his chest as if to signal an end to the discussion. Luke simply turned over, until he was facing Din. Searching the surface of his helmet as if… he might be able to read some emotion there. Din was fully aware that Luke could simply reach out with the force, and know his words to be true but… Luke had always seemed to have an aversion to this, like he considered it an invasion of privacy.

So he didn't.

  
He just stared into Din’s blank deskar shell and smiled, softly.

  
“Is that a promise?”

* * *

And then there was another late night game of Dejarik that had once again… gone too damn far. 

“I _said_ , if you don't want to bet our personal effects then we could just… strip.” Luke offered, standing there and shrugging like it was nothing. 

And Din had to- even if it wasn’t- a matter of, potentially seeing Luke’s body exposed which... he had to shake that mental image out of his head. His cock woke just enough to remind him why that was a very bad idea. Besides, Luke had to know that Din couldn’t agree, that the potential for him having to remove his helmet was…

“How much of that have you had.” Din asked instead, ignoring the proposition all together. His eyes flicking down to the bottle of brandy clasped in Luke’s hand, not that the Jedi could tell with Din’s helmet obscuring them.

“You don’t have to… helmets are off limits?” Luke tried, grinning hopefully. And Din wasn’t exactly sure why Luke should be hopeful about this, why he would have even thought of this hair-brained plan in the first place. Perhaps his boredom really ran this deep, in between spending his days training Grogu and… being forced to engage in various Republic matters that he, _clearly_ , was not cut out for.

Still, apparently you save the galaxy one time, and everyone thinks you’re suddenly an authority on how things should be run. Luke was lucky to have his sister, she made far more sense in the role.

Din could sense that this was going to become a _thing_ , if he didn’t agree. With the way Luke was looking at him, he thought maybe it would be better to simply get it over with… besides, he was far better at Dejarik than Luke was.

The game had started off just as competitive as anything they went up against one another in, featuring their usual playful banter back and forth — almost as if nothing were even different, the two of them slid back into a comfortable routine.

But the game was _emphatically_ different this time, and it didn’t take long for that to become clear.

The first casualty was Luke’s socks, which he pulled off rather slowly, making a show of it. Din assumed this was meant to be comedic, but he nearly choked on his own tongue and struggled not to cough out loud.

Before long, Luke was down to just his undershirt and his pants… his legs drawn up under him and crossed where he sat, obscuring his bare feet from Din and — concentrating over his next move, the bottle of Cassandran brandy long since forgotten at the side of the table.

Din had lost a considerable amount of his armor but, as it happened, he had far more pieces to remove than Luke… who kept shooting him a judgemental glare, as if Din had planned the whole thing this way. To which Din kept reminding him that strip Dejarik had been _his_ idea.

“I know that.” Luke replied, tearing his eyes away from Din to stare nervously at the gameboard. Din had already calculated all his possible moves, and it was clear that Luke was going to lose another unit. Still, he said nothing, because Luke had pulled his bottom lip into his mouth and was worrying it between his teeth as he planned his next move.

And Din just… watched, shifted a little in his chair and tried not to notice the way his cock was filling out in his pants. Finally Luke made his move, and his unit was slain by one of Din’s. Luke let out this drawn out, groan of agony, his head falling back and exposing the line of his neck.

“Damn.” Was all Luke said, before finally lowering his chin again and looking hopelessly down at his own clothing. “Shirt or pants.” He said, more of a statement than a question, seeing as how it was entirely up to him.

Din just shrugged, trying to seem impassive. The thought of Luke removing his pants sat heavy in his gut, warm and lingering and… Din snatched the bottle of brandy, turning away to lift up his helmet and take a long drink. 

By the time he turned back around, Luke's fingers were curling under the lip of his shirt and pulling it up, and over his head. Din breathed deep, taking in the lithe muscle of Luke’s chest, the dip of his abs, and the soft golden hair curling up from his waistband, to trail a little ways up his stomach. Luke seemed entirely unphased, save for the slight flush on his cheeks.  
  
“Alright, your turn.” He demanded, and Din faltered… he’d had his next move long since figured out but, somehow had forgotten everything as he looked back down at the board. He fumbled a bit and his next move had him sending one of his units into utter destruction, Luke raised a questioning brow at Din but… he wasn’t about to argue about winning a round.

Din just tried not to stare too long at Luke’s nipples, and pulled his own chest piece off. He’d lost his pauldrons, greaves, bracers... everything else was still mostly intact. But he figured he’d go down to at least his undershirt in a show of solidarity, because Luke looked kind of cold like that. His nipples certainly seemed to think it was cold, as they firmed up and grew hard — Din tore his eyes away from them, again.

Luke’s next move had him losing another unit, and now he looked a little ill. 

“Maybe we should stop.” Din suggested, his voice cracking a little on the words and… he wasn’t sure if Luke noticed that, because the guy was busy standing defiantly and pulling his pants down.

“If you think I’m about to back out, just because I'm losing...!” He exclaimed, standing proud in his standard issue briefs. And, really they left nothing to the imagination. Din could easily make out the shape of Luke's cock resting against his hip, pressed against the tight cotton fabric.

Din swallowed hard, half way through choking out some sort of coherent response when…

The door to the lounge room burst open, and — the two of them were moving faster than they ever had, Luke trying desperately to wrangle his pants back up, succeeding in only twisting them even worse around his shins. And Din, deciding that trying to reclothe themselves was the least likely of successful outcomes, instead moved to grab Luke by the side and hauled him off behind the shelves of books to their left.

“Luke! You wouldn’t believe it but, your sister is mad at me again — and I know what you’re thinking… how could _anyone_ be mad at _you?_ … I know.” Han’s voice filled the room, and Luke froze in Din’s arms. 

The two of them had practically tumbled over into the reading chair tucked around the corner, the one stuffed cozily between bookshelves… the very place Din spent many bored days pouring over numerous texts to pass the time.

Now he was uncomfortably sprawled into it, with Luke perched awkwardly in his lap — the two of them as still and quiet as they could manage. Din was struggling, especially with Luke subtly shifting further onto his lap, like he was worried Han might catch sight of him if he weren’t plastered to Din’s chest.

“Luke…? Coulda sworn I heard his voice…” Han muttered, and through the shelving Din could just slightly catch the man bending to pick up a discarded sock laying on the floor. Din had done his best to collect their clothes as they ran but, well, he’d had his arms full. Han’s nose pinched as he tried to put things together, but luckily the smuggler must have been too tired or… not quite creative enough, to solve this mystery.

Still, Luke was in his lap and… kept _moving,_ their chests pressed together and… Din was only so strong, and he could only deny his baser instincts for so long. Luke stilled suddenly, his whole body locking up as he no doubt felt the hard line of Din’s cock pressing into his ass.

Luke swallowed hard, and Din tracked the bob of his throat. 

Han left the room, his grumbles fading to nothing as the door slammed and they were once again, alone. Now in the silence, Luke’s breathing seemed impossibly loud, the rise and fall of his chest pressed close to Din’s timed with each huff of air. Din shifted his weight, only serving to jostle Luke in his lap and — as he made an attempt to choke out a hurried apology, Luke moaned. Sudden and soft, like he hadn’t been expecting it any more than Din had and… when Din raised his eyes again to take in Luke’s face, he found the man was flushed, his eyelids hooded.

“I… I’m sorry.” Luke said suddenly, his voice low as if he were still afraid of them being caught.

Din’s mind was spinning, struggling with the idea that… that Luke wasn’t shoving him away or, playing this off or… any of the things that Din thought he rightfully should have been doing.

“The fault is mine.” Din quickly responded. He loosened the iron tight grip he’d had on Luke's thighs, the thick leather of his gloves brushing over bare skin and, he watched in awe as a tremble ran through Luke’s body.

“No I-” Luke’s fingers tangled into the thick weave of Din’s undershirt, pulling as if he were afraid that Din was going to push him away. “I want this.” Luke breathed, and Din’s own breath caught in his throat when Luke rocked his hips forward in one smooth, fluid motion. Din’s cock twitched, trapped between his own hip, layers of clothes and the swell of Luke’s ass.

“You… You want this.” Din repeated, his voice going rough with the realization. His mind was swimming, hazy with lust and just how good it felt to have Luke pressed close like this… to have him in his lap, grinding down into him. It was something he’d imagined many times but, never let himself believe it would ever become a reality.

“Yes.” Was all Luke said, suddenly pushing back and fumbling with the fastenings of Din’s pants, his mechanical arm whirring, working far more efficiently than his living arm. Din watched for a moment, almost transfixed. “Please, Din.”

His eyes lifted slowly, from the hands trying to push down his pants to… the obvious bulge in Luke’s underwear, the little wet spot soaking into the fabric and darkening it. Trailing up and over the expanse of Luke's naked chest, a light sheen of sweat covering his muscles now. Over the line of his throat, and the soft curve of his jaw. 

To pink lips parted with lust, a flush high on Luke's cheeks, and piercing blue eyes staring back, swirling with… uncertainty, fear, and darkened by a want that — if it were not for the helmet obscuring Din’s own face, he surely would have seen reflected back at him.

Luke took Din’s inaction as a rebuttal, and he watched as that expression shut down with hurt. As Luke pushed at his chest and, Din had to wrap one hand around the small of his spine and the curve of his ass to pull him back. He’d forgotten that Luke got nothing from his face, a blank mask that hid all he was feeling, and a sort of shame hit him for letting Luke believe that this might have been one sided.

“Take it off.” Din said, grabbing Luke’s living arm with his own and pulling it up — curling those fingers under the lip of his helmet before dropping his arm again and pressing a gloved palm to Luke’s trapped cock.

Luke’s breath caught in his throat, a small whine as he ground his hips into the pressure and… his fingers, both warm and cold came to pull at the locks on helmet… releasing them and, pausing for a moment.

“I would never make you.” Luke said, hesitating. Din could feel the way that the Jedi was shaking, a light flutter running through him — like it took everything in his power to hold himself back. And yet he would, if Din asked him to.

“I know, do it.” Din replied, his voice thick as Luke simply nodded and… lifted his hands, lifted Din’s helmet away. A rush of cool air hit him, chilling the sweat that had begun to cling to the back of his neck and dampen the roots of his hair.

Luke stared for a moment, using the force to gently set the beskar helmet aside and… his fingers coming up to curl at the sides of Din’s face, to brush over his cheeks and push away his messy hair. His fingers traced over Din’s features, leaving a contrasting warmth and chill behind as he dragged his fingertips down to scrub through the light scruff of facial hair.

Din leaned up, capturing the back of Luke’s neck in one of his palms and pulling… guiding them closer, until Luke was angling his head ever so slightly and their lips pressed together. The touch was electric, the slide of Luke’s mouth against his sent sparks ticking all through his skin, and warmth pooling at the base of his spine.

He could feel the tension melting out of Luke’s body, the little ghost of breath tickling over his cheek as the Jedi breathed out… felt strong thighs sliding on either side of his own, as Luke relaxed his weight into Din. 

Din just tangled his gloved hand into the hair at the nape of Luke’s neck, squeezed at the curve of his ass and dragged him forward, licked imploringly at the seal of those soft lips — his tongue slipping in and laying claim the instant they parted for him.

He dragged the flat of his tongue over Luke’s own — drinking down the soft, desperate sounds that slipped from him. It was never close enough, every inch of him was aching to crawl inside the other man… to leave his mark, in any way he could. To memorize the taste of him, the heat radiating off of him, the lilt of his voice as more and more sounds were coaxed out of him.

Luke’s fingers had trailed from Din’s face to pull instantly at his under shirt, groaning in frustration as he failed to find his way in. “Why must you… wear so many… _layers_.” He mumbled the words against Din’s lips, nipping lightly at the bottom one as if to help convey his disapproval.

Din smiled, moving away to press a kiss into the corner of Luke’s lips and… again to his cheek, before pushing him back and unfastening the clips at the side of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head and discarding it onto the floor.

“Those layers have saved my life many times.” Din pointed out, still grinning at the way Luke raised a brow at him. Even without the force on his side, he could read the unspoken question from Luke’s expression; ‘ _and you thought you needed them tonight…?_ ’

But instead of saying it, Luke’s hands instead found Din’s chest — and he couldn’t help the way his muscles jumped and tensed under the chill of the mechanical arm. Luke simply made a soft sound in the back of his throat, before pushing back enough to lean down to run his tongue along the skin, warming it again.

Din felt as if he were fighting with two sides of his mind, one that wanted to drag Luke’s body back to his and feel the weight of him again… the other more than happy to allow the man to press his mouth against Din's skin. 

“Luke…” He tugged at the soft blonde hair his hand was wrapped up in, pulling in a sharp breath as Luke’s mouth found his nipple and sucked gently at it. “Come back — let me touch you.” Din pleaded, his breath hitching as Luke nipped a mark into tender skin before allowing Din to pull him back.

Din had the finger of his glove caught between his teeth, pulling to free his hand. And then he was pushing Luke’s briefs down just enough to free his cock, watching in awe as it bounced free from the elastic band and jutted up between them.

It was leaking at the tip, a little drip of precum rolling down the head and… Din wrapped his hand around it, swept his thumb over the slit and used it to slicken his movements. Luke keened, his back arching and his hips stuttering up into Din’s grip.

Din couldn’t quite handle how beautiful Luke was like this, how the Jedi looked falling apart under his touch — squirming on his lap and breathing heavy, his voice breaking around a rough moan as Din twisted his hand and pumped Luke’s cock. 

Luke’s own hands were clasped at Din’s shoulders, holding on like he needed it to ground him… like without Din, he might actually float away. 

And Din just, focused, watched Luke’s face twist up in pleasure as he worked him over — squeezing a bit harder when he learned what sort of moan it drew out of Luke, putting pressure as the head of Luke’s cock slipped through the circle of his thumb and forefinger on each stroke.

“I- I’m not- I’m going to...” The words stuttered out of Luke, and he licked over his lips as he tried to recapture them and force them into something coherent.

“Go on, let me see.” Din encouraged, dragging his fist slowly up the length of Luke’s cock, mesmerized by the way the Jedi had begun to tremble in his lap. Luke’s muscles tensed, his whole body going tight as a desperate moan choked out of him — a few, clumsy jerks of his hips and… then he was cumming, his eyes screwed shut, lips dropped open around a mute cry.

Din kept his hand moving steady, his breathing hitching as he felt a strand of cum land over his knuckles, more splashing out over his stomach. He coaxed another spurt from Luke, and then the Jedi was whimpering, shoving at Din’s hand — and he relented, pulling it away from Luke’s softening cock.

Luke slumped against him, breathing hard… chest rising and falling, air ruffling at the damp ends of Din’s hair. Din’s own cock was still trapped in his pants, aching with need and leaking against the coarse weave of fabric holding him down. Still, knowing he’d given Luke that pleasure it… he convinced himself that it was enough.

And then something slapped against his arm, and he looked over to see a little foil packet hovering in the air. Din raised a brow as he took it, reading the words ‘Light Speed Slick’ aloud as he eyed the packet.  
  
“It’s for-” Luke started to explain, breathing heavily against Din’s neck.

“I know what it's for.” He quickly cut in, flushing.

“Good… good.” Luke said, and Din could feel him smiling against his skin.

“You had this the whole time?” Din asked, glancing down at the jacket that Luke had pulled over with the force… the pocket he’d used the force to slip this very foil packet out of.

Surely this was a misuse of his powers.

“I did.” Luke admitted with a laugh, and Din couldn’t quite help the way he shivered as warm breath brushed at his hair.

“You expected that… that tonight might go this way.” Din said, warming the packet in his palm before bringing it to his teeth and tearing it open… jostling them until Luke was upright again.

“I’d hoped…” Luke said, his eyes a little glassy still from his climax, staring fondly into Din’s face.

Din just grunted, averting his eyes and hoping the flush on his face wasn’t quite as noticeable as it felt. He poured half the lube out onto his fingers, before slipping his hand around Luke’s waist… using his other, still gloved hand to pull the Jedi closer and… running his slickened fingers between the curves of Luke's ass, circling carefully at his hole.

Luke’s breath hitched, and his spent cock twitched as if it could already rise again. Din just pressed lightly, the tip of one finger sinking in… and he marveled at the way Luke’s hole squeezed at him, the way Luke’s fingers grabbed at his chest and then… fumbled lower, finally pawing at the front of Din’s pants and pulling him free.

Din’s breath broke around a moan as Luke’s hands closed around him, and he worked his finger in deeper — soaking up the way Luke pressed back onto his hand, urging him on.

“M-more Din, hurry.” Luke breathed, trembling again as Din added a second finger… working it in slowly, taking so much care not to hurt the Jedi that he breathed out a laugh… those bright blue eyes filled with something like mischief as they stared back into his own. “You’re not going to break me.”

Din felt a heat in his gut, a lust pushing him on, had him groaning and… quirking his fingers, searching until he found the spot and, watched as Luke choked on his own words — squirming in Din’s lap and breathing hard.

He kept a firm pressure, rubbing slowly… adding a third finger when Luke seemed stretched enough, soaking up every soft sound that fell from Luke’s lips as he began to rock his hips — as he began to ride Din’s hand like he was desperate for more.

Luke was hard again, his cock brushing stiffly against Din’s own on a particularly enthusiastic grind of his hips and — Din couldn’t help the moan that left him, bubbling up from deep in his chest and signaling something animal within him.

He pulled his fingers out, savoring the whine it drew from Luke, like he mourned the loss of something filling him. Din quickly emptied the rest of the lube into his hand and slicked it over his shaft... pulling Luke forward, and positioning him over his lap. Luke’s own thighs strained to keep him upright as he stared down into Din’s face.  
  
“Ready?” Din asked, his fingers rubbing a soothing pattern into the swell of Luke’s ass… gazing fondly up at him, like he was everything that mattered in this world. 

“Yes, you have no idea.” Luke said, a flush resting high on his cheeks and… then Din withdrew a hand to grip the head of his cock, to hold himself steady as Luke sunk down on him. The pressure of Luke’s rim stretching around him was almost too much, and Din had to force himself to relax — to keep from thrusting up and sinking into that impossibly soft, dizzying heat.

Luke’s eyes were tightly closed, his breathing even as he paused — the tip of Din’s cock half buried into him, Luke shifting to adjust to the pressure… before sinking down a bit further. One of Din’s hands flew to up to push damp, blonde locks out of Luke's face.

Blue eyes flicked open again, and Luke sighed — relaxed a little, sunk further onto Din’s cock and… leaned forward to press their lips together. Din was lost to it all, slipping away to the sensation of Luke’s lips soft on his, to the tight heat squeezing at his cock.

He rocked his hips up, drinking down the hitch of breath the movement elicited from Luke. And then his hands were back on Luke’s ass, holding the Jedi steady as his hips worked. He went slow at first, pulling halfway out before pushing back in again, repeating the careful, easy movements. 

Luke moaned, breathing against Din’s mouth, his hands clasped desperately around the back of Din’s head, his fingers twisted up in dark hair, tugging a little too sharply each time Din bottomed out.

Din just picked up the pace, grunting with the effort of thrusting up into Luke — his own hands digging into the muscle of Luke’s ass, leaving marks behind. Luke just threw his head back on a ragged cry, Din watching transfixed as his throat worked around the moan. Luke was meeting his thrusts with the rock of his own hips, riding him, their rhythms matching up as if it were easy.

As if they just, knew it, instinctually. Din felt like his mind was heavy, fogged up and thinking only of how their bodies were meant for one another. Focused only on the feeling of Luke taking him in, stretched wide around him and pulling him deeper with every grind of his hips.

“You’re beautiful.” Din slurred the words, leaning in to lick at the sweat dripping down the sharp edge of Luke’s jaw. The Jedi laughed, his breath hitching around the sound as Din thrust into him again.

“You’re _everything_ , handsome and h-heroic... the moment I saw you I knew I would n-never be able to forget you.” The words spilled from Luke’s lips like a confession, as he turned his head down and stared back into Din’s eyes.

“Luke — are you trying to one up me, even now?” Din asked dryly, grinning at the delighted sound that escaped Luke.

“Din… please I- I’m not going to last.” Luke gasped, and Din drew a hand back from where it was gripping his ass… wrapping it carefully around his leaking cock instead. Luke let out a sharp whine, and Din pressed his thumb into the underside of his length and drew it up slowly.

“Don’t try to, let go.” Din murmured, leaning in again to nip at Luke’s collar bone, trailing little kisses all over his exposed skin.

Luke’s voice sang out in the quiet room, and he tensed around Din — nearly sending him over the edge as well. Din sunk in deep and rocked his hips up into Luke as the Jedi came for a second time. Luke was suddenly boneless against him and, Din thought maybe there was nothing greater in this world than that.

Than having Luke exhausted, fucked out and leaning on him, breathing hard. 

He thrust harshly into Luke another one, two, three times and then — he was tensing, his eyes screwed shut… a harsh sound rumbling out of him as he finally came, burying himself deep, his hips pressed hard to Luke’s thighs as he filled the Jedi with his release.

Luke made a soft sound, pressed a kiss to Din’s cheek as he leaned back into the chair. His head was swimming for a moment, bliss and climax clouding his senses. He realized he was still grabbing onto Luke’s ass with his gloved hand and he released his grip, rubbing soothingly over the marks he’d no doubt left behind.

“That was… was…” Din tried to speak, tried to formulate some kind of sentence to express how he felt but, found his words lacking in… so many ways.

“ _Amazing_.” Luke supplied easily, sighing as he sank his weight even more into Din.

“Yes, something like that.” Din agreed, grunting at the way Luke shifted in his lap — his softened cock slipping out with the movement.

“We should probably do this in our quarters next time.” Luke suggested, pulling away to glance at the mess of clothing and other things spread out around them. Din grinned, glancing down where his cum had begun to drip from Luke onto the soft, velvet material of the chair.

“I think that might be a good idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> It felt like it took me forever to finish this damn sex scene, it’s so loving and slow and My Ass had no idea how to speed things up. These boys just do something to me. SIIGH
> 
> Come say hi [@tumblr](https://shewritesdirty.tumblr.com/) if that's your thing - I predict that I will be extremely multifandom this year so, be warned ✨


End file.
